theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Gina Tognoni
Gina Tognoni is an American actress, best known for her work with American daytime soap operas. Her most notable performances include Kelly Cramer on One Life to Live and Dinah Marler on Guiding Light. She portrayed Phyllis Summers On the CBS Daytime Drama The Young and the Restless from 2014 to 2019. Gina appeared on One Life to Live until 2001. In April 2001, it was announced that after six years with the show, Gina had decided not to renew her contract with the series. She returned to daytime television as Dinah Marler on CBS's Guiding Light in July 2004, and won her first Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series in 2006 for her work on the show. In 2007, she was nominated again in the same category but lost to Genie Francis. She won her second Emmy in 2008, becoming only the second actress to be a repeat winner in the Supporting Actress category. In 2009, after CBS canceled Guiding Light, Gina returned to her role as Kelly Cramer on One Life to Live. Also it was reported that she was in talks with several soaps for her post-Guiding Light gig. Following the April 2011 cancellation of One Life to Live and All My Children, it was announced that Gina and co-star Tom Degnan, who was portraying Joey Buchanan at the time, would exit the series before its January 2012 finale. In addition to her career on soaps, Gina has had guest-starring roles in Law & Order: Special Victims Unit and The Sopranos, and co-starred in a number of television shows and independent films. Gina has been nominated 8 times for awards: 4 Soap Opera Digest Awards, and 4 Daytime Emmy Awards; she has won two Daytime Emmy Awards both for "Guiding Light" as Best Supporting Actress in a Drama Series in 2006, and 2008. On May 22, 2014, it was announced that Gina was cast as Phyllis Summers in CBS's The Young and the Restless, replacing Michelle Stafford. Gina made her debut on August 11, 2014. In 2015 she was nominated for the 42nd Daytime Emmy Awards for Outstanding Lead Actress in a Drama Series for the Young and the Restless. On March 22, 2017 it was announced on the show The Talk that Gina had been nominated for the 43rd Daytime Emmy Awards for Outstanding Lead Actress in a Drama Series for the Young and the Restless. On April 30, 2017 Gina won her third Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Lead Actress in a Drama Series for The Young and the Restless. Gina won Miss Rhode Island Teen USA in 1991 and Miss Rhode Island Teen All-American in 1993. Gina became engaged to Joseph Chiarello on November 21, 2007, whom she met via her co-star Beth Ehlers. The pair were married on May 16, 2009. On March 30, 2019 it was announced that Gina Tognoni has been let go from Y&R and that former Phyllis, Michelle Stafford will return to the role in June 2019. Filmography Awards and nominations Y&R Gina6.png Y&R Gina&Joseph wedding1.jpg Y&R Gina15.jpg Y&R Gina1.jpg Y&R Gina2.jpg Y&R Gina3.jpg Y&R Gina4.jpg Y&R Gina5.jpg Y&R Gina7.png Y&R Gina9.jpg Y&R Gina8.jpg Y&R Gina10.jpg Y&R Gina12.png Y&R Gina13.jpg Y&R Gina18.jpg Y&R Gina19.jpg Y&R Gina20.jpg Y&R Gina-Tognoni-2017-Daytime-Emmy-Awards-2.jpg Y&R Gina-Tognoni-2017-Daytime-Emmy-Awards-600x400.jpg Y&R Gina Togoni5.jpg Y&R Gina Togoni6.jpg Videos Category:The Young and the Restless actresses Category:Actresses born in 1973